thaumcraft_3fandomcom-20200214-history
Research
''Note: This page is for Research in Thaumcraft 3. To know more about Research in Thaumcraft 4, check this page. '' Research is the discovery of new recipes and other knowledge, and is required to accomplish much of worth with Thaumcraft 3. To perform research, you will need a Research Table, which is created by placing two tables next to each other and right clicking them with Scribing Tools (first image). Note: You cannot record your findings without a Thaumonomicon; your theorem will be wasted without one. Research is based on Aspects, of which there are currently about 50. There are aspects found in most vanilla and Thaumcraft items; however, certain items (such as Fir Logs) do not have aspects as they were either accidentally ignored or the player cannot obtain them by normal means. When you finish researching the Research Notes, it becomes a Discovery. To unlock the Research you just did, put it on your hotbar and right click with the Discovery item. This will destroy the Discovery but unlocks information in the Thaumonomicon for you. Please note that you can keep the Discovery if you use it in Creative mode, effectively allowing another player to use it to gain the research (just note if they aren't in Creative mode, they will use up the Discovery). Important note Bee related research comes with the Thaumic Bees add-on for Forestry. While it's not vanilla Thaumcraft per se, it comes bundled with some mod packs, and thus still appears as potential, uncompleted reseach in the Thaumonomicon once you unlock the prerequistes. Hence it's being included in the list. List of Research Warning:Spoilers Useful researching items #Levers (a bit of a variety pack, but the Imperito aspect is valuable) #Boats/Gates/Doors (Motus aspect) #Slime Balls or Magma Cream #Ender Pearls #Gold #Emerald #Bookcases #Cactus (good for Telum), Arrows (even better than Cacti at the Weapon aspect) #Torch #Glowstone #Various types of Sandstone (You can be surprised what they give) #Noteblocks (a cheap, cheap alternative to sacrificing jukeboxes or music discs) #Rubber (Motus & Imperito) (you'll find it useful a little later on) (IndustrialCraft 2 required!) #Bows #Rotten Flesh (easy to obtain and a lot easier to make than books) (Knowledge) #Clock/Watches (Tempus) # Wool (the various colours have many different aspects) Best to Use when Researching * * - Wispy Essence (4) * - Ender Pearl (2) * - Sugar Canes (2) * - Grass (sheared) (1) * - String (1) * - Leather (2), Wool (1), Porkchop (1) * - Flowers (4) * - Cobblestone (1), Gunpowder (4) * - Lever (1) * - Stone tools (any) (2) * - Log (Any) (8), Wooden Pressure Plate (3), Wooden Planks (any) (2), Saplings (any) (2) * - Torch (1), Yellow flower (1), Redstone Torch (8) * - Button (1) * - Seeds (4), Wheat (2) * - Iron (8), Copper (4) * - Bones (6), Rotten Flesh (4) * - Boat (4) * - Moss Stone (1) * - String (2) * - Egg (4), Seeds (1) * - Redstone (2), Coal (2) * - Arcane Worktable (2), Chiseled Sandstone, Silverwood logs, leaves & saplings (1) * - Silverwood Logs (2) * - Milk (4) * - Cobblestone (1), Gravel (1), Stone Tools (Any) (2) * - Dirt (2) * - Note Block (4) * - Cactus (1) * - Written book (1), Repeater (1) * - Ink Sacks (1) * - Item Frame (1), Leather (1) * - Chest (4), Bucket (1) * - Spider Eye (2) * - Bread (5), Apple (2) * - Amber (4), Soul Sand (1) * - Spider Eye (2) * - Glass (2) * - Feather (2) Escrito por : joao24513Category:Mod Mechanics Category:Research Category:Thaumcraft 3 Category:Thaumic Tinkerer